


Not so tough

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. It was all she could think of when she saw the man. <br/>Tall, dark and handsome he was, practically perfect standing at the stairwell where the young woman's apartment was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Love. It was all she could think of when she saw the man.  
Tall, dark and handsome he was, practically perfect standing at the stairwell where the young woman's apartment was.

  
They had met before a few times, each time he was standing there. Taking a long drag from his cigarette and leaning against the wall. His face peppered with small scratches, scars and maroon bruises. He tells you that they're from a fight he had the night before with his friend. He was always getting into scraps with others. She would often see him with his clothes torn to shreds, eyes blackened from punches aimed to blind him, bloodied knuckles from the numerous blows he took and ebony hair tousled strand by strand from the countless times he fell.

A mess.   
He was just a beautiful mess.

She cranes her neck to look up at this man, gently tracing each scar embedded in his face and watches as he flinches slightly at the touch. He takes in a deep breath, eyes set downcast before flickering up to meet hers.   
"Would it be strange to say that the fight was because of you? Because I think I'm falling for you." He looks down again, and throws his cigarette butt to the ground, grinding his shoe against it to put it out. "We barely know each other and I keep coming here in the hopes of finding out more."

  
She just chuckles and presses her lips to his cheek in a light peck, sending him a fleeting smile. "Not at all. It's perfectly normal, and you can call me Roo."  
She turns to head off, smiling at how silly the situation seems to be. "If you're here again, hopefully bruise and scar free next week, then I'll tell you more."

  
"Then maybe you should know my name." He looks up, a playful grin finally meeting his lips. "They call me Kris. If I see you again, which should be soon, I'll tell you more."   
He leaves as you do, both moving in opposite directions and both with the sweet thought of meeting each other again and a warmth in both hearts. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he saw her he was blown away by her beauty.   
She was tall, with brunette curls cascading down her back like chocolate waves. Her skin was soft and clear like porcelain, her eyes were warm and loving, and her ruby lips were curled into a sugary sweet smile.   
She was just like an angel.  
  
He chuckles and compares himself to her.   
Full of scars and bruises. Skin marred, marked and broken.  
Nothing attractive about him at all in his opinion.   
Well, what could he do? He was a bad guy, always landing himself in scuffles here and there. Nothing major.   
  
His thoughts wandered to her as she sauntered along the corridor of the apartment complex to her door, all before he relized he was in the wrong building.   
He chuckled again, limping towards the stairwell to light up a cigarette and hopefully find where he is.   
  
Each day he would come back to the same floor, in the same apartment complex just to see the girl.   
Each day he would slowly fall.   
Each day he would hope that she would catch him.   
  
He landed himself into another scrap soon enough.  
All because of love.   
All because his closest friend had seen her before.  
All because they both somehow loved the girl.

It wasn't long before he was back in the apartment complex.  
Lighting up a cigarette in the starewell and coming face to face with his angel.   
He watches her as she gently caresses his cheeks. Her soft fingertip coming in contact with a few deeps scars and marks. His eyes would close, his body would tremble.   
  
His eyes finally open, staring at his own feet before he mumbles, gazing into her coffee like eyes and stubbing out his cigarette.  
"Would it be strange to say that the fight was because of you? Because I think I'm falling for you. We barely know each other and I keep coming here in the hopes of finding out more."   
His cheeks blush lightly as her soft, ruby lips press against his cheek.   
"Not at all. It's perfectly normal, and you can call me Roo." She sends a smile his way and for just one moment his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"If you're here again, hopefully bruise and scar free next week, then I'll tell you more." His eyes follow her when she turns to leave, her figure ingraining itself into his mind.  
  
He grins, silly and childlike. The look of playfulness and love twinkling in his coal eyes.   
"Then maybe you should know my name."   
His grin brightens as she meets his eyes. "They call me Kris. If I see you again, which should be soon, I'll tell you more." He watches her leave and turns away, walking away with the thought of meeting the girl again.


End file.
